Take a Chance on Me
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1978 |dlc = July 4, 2018 (JDU) August 16, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 5 each 3 each (Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Grey/Black (Remake) |gc = White/White |lc = Orange (Original) (Remake) |pictos = 69 (P1) |dura = 4:07 4:08 (Remake) |nowc = TakeAChanceABBA (Original) ABBATakeAChance (Remake) |audio = |from = album }}"Take a Chance on Me" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers There are two female dancers. They appear to be sisters. P1 P1 is a woman with long blonde hair with a black flower on top, one-sleeved red dress with a white ribbon, black strappy high-heels, and white socks P2 P2 is a woman with long black hair with a white flower, one-sleeved red dress with a black ribbon, black strappy high-heels and white socks Takeachanceabba coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbatakeachance coach 1.png|P1 (Remake) Takeachanceabba coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbatakeachance coach 2.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background looks like a modern Chinese building. There is a Yin & Yang symbol behind the dancers that spins. Gold Moves Original There are 5 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Give a thumbs up to yourself. Gold Moves 4 and 5 (P2): Throw your hands down quickly to your hips. Gold Moves 4 and 5 (P1): Put both hands over your head. Takeachanceabba gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Takeachanceabba gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Takeachanceabba gm 4 p2.png|Gold Moves 4 and 5 (P2) Takeachanceabba gm 4 p2.gif|Gold Moves 4 and 5 (P2) in-game Takeachanceabba gm 4 p1.png|Gold Moves 4 and 5 (P1) Takeachanceabba gm 4 p1.gif|Gold Moves 4 and 5 (P1) in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Stretch out your right forearm while facing the right, with your thumb up. ABBATakeAChance gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Abbatakeachance gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs S-Z *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted S-Z Trivia *The two dancers appear to be opposites, apart from their shoes and socks. *On camera consoles, P1 has less counted moves than P2 during the thumb points at the beginning. Gallery Game Files TakeAChanceABBA cover generic.png|''Take a Chance on Me'' Abbatakeachancea Cover Generic.jpg|Take A Chance On Me (Remake) Abbatakeachance cover albumcoach.png| album coach Abbatakeachance map bkg.png| map background ABBATakeAChance_BC.jpg| cover ABBATakeAChance_Cover_1024.png| cover 677.png|P2's avatar on ABBATakeAChance_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Takeachanceabba abba menu.png|''Take a Chance on Me'' on the menu Takeachanceabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Takeachanceabba_jdnow_menu.png|''Take a Chance on Me'' on the menu Takeachanceabba_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Takeachanceabba_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Takeachanceabba_jd2017_menu.png|''Take a Chance on Me'' on the menu Takeachanceabba_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Takeachanceabba_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Takeachanceabba_jd2018_menu.png|''Take a Chance on Me'' on the menu Takeachanceabba_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Takeachanceabba_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video Abba - Take A Chance On Me Teasers Take A Chance On Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Take A Chance On Me - ABBA You Can Dance Take A Chance On Me - Just Dance Now Take A Chance On Me - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Take A Chance On Me - 5 Stars Take A Chance On Me - Just Dance 2019 Extractions ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Take A Chance On Me Just Dance Unlimited - ABBATakeAChance References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now